


Never trust my kind

by StreetHawk1945



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Angst, Aobajousai, Assassination, Captains as gang leaders, Character Death, Character Development, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, Gangs, Haikyuumafiaau, Heists, Karasuno, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Mystery, Nekoma, New York City, Nishinoya needs a hug, No Smut, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot, Robbery, Set in the 90s, Shiratorizowa, Tanaka is a bro, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Violence, con-men, just read it, these tags are a mess, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetHawk1945/pseuds/StreetHawk1945
Summary: "The streets of New York were a cruel mistress.Daichi had grown up within her alleyways; stealing and cheating his way through life just to survive. But now he didn't need to bother with the scraps that others left behind. He had his own Empire, and his own group of loyal followers."Meet Karasuno, the new kids on the block. They're rough around the edges, but they're fiercely protective of their own. Follow their story as they find themselves tangled in the web of lies and deceit that make up the underworld of New York. Will they be able to take on the big dogs of Shiratorizowa? Or will they find themselves facing a much more sinister enemy?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Never trust my kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is an adaption of a roleplay between myself (Loz) and my Q friend.  
> We've tried our best to edit it so it flows smoothly despite our different writing styles, but we usually play multiple characters at once so if sometimes it seems like the POV is changing all the time, we apologise! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, this was only 2 pages worth of the roleplay on the site we use and we've written about 20 or so now so this should be a big one!  
> \- Additional Note, from Loz. I am of age and will therefore be writing additional side fics of smut that you can read at your own discretion. If you have any requests for any of the pairings here for any of the situations they're in, write a comment down below! -

The streets of New York were a cruel mistress.

Daichi had grown up within her alleyways; stealing and cheating his way through life just to survive. But now he didn't need to bother with the scraps that others left behind. He had his own Empire, and his own group of loyal followers. 

"Kiyoko, you're going to be in charge of keeping our newbies under control. I can't be responsible for them all the time." Kiyoko simply nodded, and made a note to check on the newer recruits after the meeting was over. She was quiet, almost silent majority of the time. When she did talk, her voice was light and soft. She could be scary or intimidating sometimes, but overall, she was a great role model for the others. Daichi enjoyed her company.

He leaned back in his chair, staring at the plans that were strewn out across his desk. There were blueprints to the building, detailed manuscripts describing how the alarm systems worked, as well as countless documents and a sprawling map of the city upon which was written their escape route should they need it. His dark eyes moved away from the map then, and to Tsukishima who was one of the three sat opposite his desk. "How are the preparations going for shutting down security? It won't do for us to alert the police too quickly." 

Next to Tsukishima, was Suga. His partner in crime. As Daichi spoke, Suga was writing everything down but mostly keeping to himself. He was always part of these meetings, but rarely needed to say anything. Everything that he thought he'd already discussed with Daichi beforehand.

Tsukishima paused his intense typing, and Daichi knew he was probably biting back a sarcastic comment. He couldn’t talk that way to Daichi. No one really could other than Sugawara. 

“Should be done in a minute.” he murmured, pushing up his glasses before resuming his rapid pace of typing. He furrowed his brows for a moment, clearly focused on his work. Then there was a small ding. “All set.. the systems should be off for... two hours, max. After that, there would be a five-minute alarm and then the police would be notified.”

Tsuki relaxed for a moment, giving his hands a small break. He was one of the better newbies. He was great at hacking and computer science, something that they desperately needed. He wasn’t too high in the system, but he was better than Hinata and Kageyama. It was the perfect position for him. Not too much responsibility, but better than the other bumbling idiots.

"I'm impressed." Though he may have been harsh on those underneath him, Daichi also knew when to offer out a compliment and let them know they'd done a good job. And, recently, it seemed Tsukishima was forcing him to do that quite a lot.

"If everything goes to plan, I think I might be inclined to add a little bonus onto your pay-check. One aside from the amount that you're going to get paid anyway." He cocked his brow, posing the offer to Tsuki. He'd already considered promoting him, but it wasn't quite time for that. Tsuki didn't play all that nicely with the others and he seemed content with his position. Sugawara smiled softly. "We know you've been hoping to get yourself a new computer. And not another one just for this, one for yourself."

“I would appreciate that very much.” Tsukishima’s responding tone was blank, laced with the tiniest hints of excitement and happiness. He tried not to sound too bored or blunt, however that was his natural tone.

Tsukishima didn't show his joy outwardly, but Daichi could see it in the way his eyes lit up at the mention of being able to afford something that could be for his own use. "It would be my pleasure. Now." He began, standing up and cracking his knuckles. "I think our boys deserve some food and a few drinks tonight."

"And girls." Suga reminded him, and only those who knew Daichi truly well would recognise the faint flush on his cheeks as the beginnings of a blush.

"Well, yes, and our two ladies of course. Come along." The building they were currently in belonged to Karasuno LTD, a banking company which he ran. It contained the main offices and reception area in the floors below, as well as the private floor with a common area and locker rooms where operations for the more specialised men were carried out. Above that, was the penthouse where he and Sugawara lived. Asahi and Kiyoko also had spacious apartments of their own, but the rest lived elsewhere.

Kiyoko was, unfortunately, the first to get to the door.

As soon as she opened it, Hinata went stumbling backwards and fell onto his arse. He stared up at her, bright eyes wide with both a hint of fear and sheepishness. It wasn't the first time he'd been caught listening into a meeting. The main issue was that he wasn't good enough to keep himself from getting caught.

"Sorry- I uh. I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help out! I noticed that Tsukishima and Tobio and even Yamaguchi have got jobs, but I don't seem to have anything to do." Yamaguchi’s only job was organising the van, but that was still bigger than Hinata’s non-existent job. Daichi understood his frustration. "I'm not asking to be actually going in there with Nishinoya and Tanaka, but you know..." He pouted, struggling up to his feet. At just 20 years old, he was the youngest of the group.

They were all used to this by now. Twenty years old and yet he still acts as if he was six. He was the most hyper and optimistic man in this group. His bounciness is exactly why no one allows him to do any serious jobs. Sawamura almost felt bad for the little guy. He wanted so desperately to help. He just wasn’t ready yet.

“Hinata. What have I told you about eavesdropping?” She shook her head, fixing her hair. The raven coloured strands resided in a sleek ponytail. Kiyoko was always one of the smartest looking out of them all. She continued scolding him.

“You will get a job when you’ve earned one. Until then stop acting like a little kid. You haven’t even finished your basics yet.” She crouched down, leaning to his level. They were face to face now, eye to eye. ”I want you to be the best in your field. That way when you do get a job, you’ll be sure to ace it.” Kiyoko was even nice enough to give him a small smile. It was more than what Daichi was capable of and he respected her for that.

Hinata’s eyes lit up at the compliment. “Do you really mean that?! I promise I’ll do my best! I want to get on a job so badly.” Kiyoko chuckled.

“Yes, really. I’m sure you will make me proud.”

Kiyoko had already told Daichi that she’d never have kids. It was too risky. Too much work. She had dedicated her life to this business, and she couldn’t afford to walk away from it. Too many people wanted what she had. Too many people wanted to know what only she knew. To walk away from this right now would be suicide.

Hinata and the other newer recruits were the closest thing that any of the hardened members would ever have to a child of their own. Daichi knew that Kiyoko would never abandon them. 

“Now, I’m sure you know what training you’re supposed to be doing right? Why don’t you go ahead and start on that?” Her hand went to his orange hair, ruffling it a bit. Then she stood back up. He was going to do great things someday.

"Okay I'll get right to it!" Hinata chattered, already excited to do work even though in 10 minutes he would be bored out of his mind. Luckily, or unluckily, there was one saving grace.  
"Been eavesdropping again Hinata?" Koushi cooed, ruffling his hair right after Kiyoko had just done it leaving it in a huge mess on top of his head.

Hinata turned around to pull his usual puppy dog eyes and pout to get away with it, only to pause when he noticed both Daichi and Tsukishima had also come out the office. He squeaked, suddenly lost for words. Ah shit. Playing cute always worked for Asahi and Suga, it sometimes worked with Kiyoko, but it NEVER worked for Daichi.

It seemed there would not be a sudden miracle today either, judging by the look in Daichi's face. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood." That was enough of a warning, especially considering Shimizu had already spoken to him. With that, he smiled at her. Kiyoko, could you let the others know about the drinks tonight as well? I need to change into something more suitable." He gave Suga a look, and the silver haired man waved them off before following Daichi down the corridor towards the elevator. Kiyoko nodded before walking off to alert everyone.

The sudden noise brought Yamaguchi to the door and he poked his head around. "What's happening?"

Tsukishima walked over to Yamaguchi. They were close, friends since childhood in fact. No one knew them better than they knew one another.

“We’re going out to eat soon. There will also be drinking if you’re in the mood for that.”

He pushed his glasses up. There weren’t many words to be said about these two. They were just... close. On the same wavelength. They could tell what the other was thinking from a quick look at their face. This was especially unique considering how blank Tsukishima’s face tended to be. The only one who could really interpret him was Tadashi.

Tadashi flushed a little at the offer. "Oh wow. I mean, it'd been a stressful week so it would be nice to get away from it all. I might have a few. I wonder if we're going to be going to the same place as Kenma, he said Kuroo is dragging them out for drinks tonight." Aside from Daichi, who knew Kuroo well, Tadashi was the only other person with any strong links to Nekoma as he had been friends with Kenma for a long time.

Now that Hinata had gone trotting after Kiyoko to see where Kageyama was, the two of them were alone and Yamaguchi nudged Tsuki playfully. "You've done so much work, you deserve a night off."

”Oh really? Well, that’ll be an experience.” More drunk people. Hurray. What a treat. Yamaguchi knew how much Tsukishima loved being surrounded by drunks. Tsukishima looked over at him, shaking his head. Since no one else was in the room, he allowed himself to open up some more and truly talk to Yamaguchi.

”I haven’t worked nearly as hard as you and you know it. You’ve been lifting and carrying stuff all day. You’re the one who really deserves this.” His voice was soft. He used a different voice with Tadashi than he did with everyone else. This voice was light and friendly. Caring, even though it was still blank. “Nevertheless it’ll be nice to have a small break.”

Skin flushed, Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "It was nothing really." He shrugged. "I don't know why you always value the brute work over the stuff that's actually difficult to do when it comes to me. You're always taking the piss out of Tanaka and Noya for being stupid, but not me." With Tsuki, he only ever asked harmless questions, but there was a slightly accusatory edge to his voice.

He always wondered why Tsuki went so easy on him.

Maybe it was because they'd known each other for so long and grown up in such difficult places together.

“That’s because you’re not stupid, don’t ever say that you are.” Tsukishima shut him down almost instantly, words blunt and harsh though they meant well.

"Sorry." Tadashi blushed, going quiet for a moment. They were both still stood in the hallway and now that he'd been told off, Tadashi wasn't entirely sure what to say. This happened plenty of times and he soon managed a smile.

"Did Daichi say anything interesting to you in the meeting? It's not like him to suggest drinks right before a big job so he must be feeling really confident about the work you've done."

“Oh.. well he did mention me getting an upgrade. Maybe. If the job goes right.” He let out a small smile at the thought. “Just some personal money I could spend on whatever I wanted. I might get a new computer for myself...” Tsukishima didn’t hold back the pleased expression on his face. He would let Tadashi and only Tadashi see these hidden parts of him. “I hope I get it... a computer would be nice.”

Tadashi's eyes went wide as he gasped. "Oh really?! That's amazing! You should get it. We've planned this job so well, and Daichi wouldn't promise something if he didn't think he was going to be able to give it to you. I'm so proud Tsuki." Smiling, he gave the tall blonde a quick hug. He knew Tsuki wasn't really into public displays of affection, but he also knew that he was the only one who could get away with it. "Anyway, you should definitely have a drink tonight to celebrate! I'll even get you one of those expensive cocktails you really like." He offered. If Tsuki did drink, he only drank the best. 

Tsuki actually blushed a bit. He hugged back shyly for a few seconds before the hug was over. “Ah, well... it’s really nothing to be too proud of, but thank you...” He got quieter and quieter as the sentence went on. The ‘thank you’ was the quietest part. He seemed overjoyed in his own nerdy way.

“You don’t have to spend your money on me, though. You worked hard for it. I’ll drink with you, but I’ll buy myself a drink.” 

Yamaguchi grinned. "Nonsense! I'm treating you and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Besides, if the rest of Nekoma are there you're probably going to need some help. Kenma says they're a headache. Their leader is like the opposite of Daichi." Shaking his head, Tadashi motioned for Tsuki to follow him to the offices so he could grab his jacket ready for when they left. 

Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi. “Fine, finne, if you insist. But the next time we go out, I’m buying you a drink. Their leader sounds... weird.” He huffed, thinking about it.

”How could they let him lead? If he’s the opposite of Daichi that means he’s closer to Tanaka or Noya.” He would rather die than have those two idiots lead this place. They’d implement a strip club somewhere and sit there all day.

Tadashi tugged on his jacket, dusting off his pants as he did so. He was wearing smart navy jeans with a cream coloured jumper, and a bomber jacket to keep out the cold of winter. As someone with little rank, he didn't need to dress smart most of the time.

"Kenma says he's a bit odd. Loud, confident, but he's also really clever and knows how to get his own way. I'm sure you'll hate him." Yamaguchi laughed then, patting his arm before straightening up. "Do you need anything from our flat before we head out or should we wait here?" 

”I don’t need anything really. We can wait.” Tsukishima thought some more about Nekoma‘s leader. Clever in his own way huh? That sounded bold. Off putting. He didn’t like it. He was sure their leader was another ruffian. The only difference was that he was probably more intelligent than the average person.

“I’m sure I won’t hate him. Just strongly dislike him. That is, if we ever even meet.” Hopefully, they didn’t. He already dealt with enough crackheads and crybabies as it was. He didn’t want to deal with Nekoma’s batch of losers.

*********

Back in the common area, Tanaka and Nishinoya were enjoying the daily wind down.

"Hey dude, I don't know if I can remember how to use Tsuki's new shit but I think he'll get mad at me if I ask him again." Tanaka was lounging on one of the couches in the common area, sipping a beer and staring at the ceiling idly.

At the sound of footsteps, he looked up and his eyes sparkled as he saw Kiyoko come into the room. "Hey gorgeous! What's up?" He asked, already rolling onto his stomach so that he could face her whilst still never leaving the sofa. Ever since they'd got those new guys, he and Noya hadn't been the ones to take the heat all the time so it was nice to relax for once. 

Nishinoya let out a laugh at that one. Tsukishima could never put up with them for more than thirty minutes. He didn’t hate them; he just didn’t work well with them. He looked up when he noticed Kiyoko enter the room. He grinned at her, waving enthusiastically. 

Shimizu mentally sighed at the nickname. There was nothing she could do to stop Tanaka from doing things like that. It’s not like it’s too bothersome, though every now and then she does get fed up with it. She walked over, studying him and Nishinoya.

“We’re going out for drinks soon. Daichi just wanted everyone to know.”   
She looked around and figured that they were all done with their work. She was closest to Nishinoya, so she ruffled his hair a bit.

”Good job on finishing early.” 

Yu chuckled, “It was nothing.” He appreciated the compliment. Any compliment from Kiyoko was a blessing. He liked her, he liked her a lot. Even so, he’d never go out with her. Tanaka really liked her and he’d never take that away from him. He could only hope Ryunosuke wouldn’t get jealous over that head pat.

“Why did Noya get a head pat and I didn’t?!” Tanaka was pulling a face now as he stared at the two of them and huffed loudly. "Well maybe I don't want to go. Maybe I've decided I've stopped drinking." He announced, looking at his beer can then and suddenly feeling sheepish. Yeah, like anyone would ever believe that. As much as he liked Kiyoko, he had known her for long enough that he was slowly starting to give up hope that she would ever see him as anything more than one of the 'kids'. Either way, there was nothing to be done about it.

"What's got Daichi in such a good mood? If it has anything to do with Sugawara I don't want to hear about it." He pulled a face, looking across at Noya then. They'd both been unfortunate enough to walk in on the long-term couple when they'd been spending some alone time in the office. Though, it was their fault for not knocking. 

She chuckled a little bit at his behaviour. It was so easy to tell he was jealous. Kiyoko liked toying with him, subtly making him jealous only to build his confidence back up again. She was a dangerous woman in this way. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you there Tanaka. It’s not much fun without you. Anyway, I’ve got to go tell Asahi and Yachi the news. Later.” With that, Kiyoko smiled and waved bye. Then she left the room, going to look for Yachi.

Now it was Nishinoya’s turn to get jealous. Maybe not super jealous, but a little envious. “I wanted to talk to Asahi!” He complained. In his head, he deserved it. They were buds right? He just wanted to talk to Asahi more. He felt like he was missing out on his life. He had decided that they’d talk tonight when the group went out. It would be great and fine and, everything would work out.

Asahi and Yachi were both still working through in the offices. They occasionally managed to intercept the odd call from a rival gang, and Yachi was scribbling furiously on a notepad as she jotted down what Shiratorizowa's Tendou was rambling on about. Most of it was completely rubbish so she ignored that, but there were some helpful things. Asahi on the other hand had hundreds of CCTV photos spread out around him on the floor and he rubbed his beard as he looked through them to try and find the face of someone they were looking for. He wouldn't lie, it was giving him a pretty bad headache. 

She knocked before walking in, giving them a small heads up that she was coming inside. Kiyoko knew not to startle them. “Ah hello Asahi. Yachi. We’re going out to eat tonight. There’ll be drinks too.”

She explained this simply, her hands going into her pockets as she watched them buzz away at work. They worked so hard. Everyone did. They had to work hard. Karasuno as a unit couldn’t survive off half-assed work. 

Kiyoko was kind to knock, but Yachi was so engrossed in what she was doing that she still jumped a little. Glancing across, she smiled softly and pulled the headphone from her ear. "Hey, that would be nice actually. I think I'm going to go crazy if I listen to this mad man's ramblings any longer." She laughed awkwardly, pulling her headphones out so they could all hear a phone call that was between Tendou and Ushijima.

Aside from the occasional noise of assent, Ushijima was literally silent. Tendou on the other hand... " _And then it was all BAM BAM and BOOM BOOM and people were screaming and I was laughing. Such a fun trip to the cinema we should do it again sometime!"_ Asahi groaned and Yachi paused it with a giggle.

"From the way he's talking you'd think he blew the place up when we all know he was literally just watching a horror film. Though I wouldn't put it past him."

She could only laugh at that. He did ramble quite a lot. It was a shame that Yachi had to listen to all that because wow, he really was a mad man. 

“He sure is wild huh? I can only hope Hinata doesn’t turn into that, though maybe he already has….” She trailed off, thinking about it. He did tent to ramble a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Kiyoko didn’t want him to end up like Tendou though. She cared too much about him, she’d never let him go that far. She shook her head a bit.

“What about you Asahi? You think you want to come?” Shimizu would’ve added the fact that Noya was coming, but she figured he probably already knew that. She, of course, was coming along to the outing. No one else liked to take care of Tanaka when he got drunk. She didn’t particularly enjoy it, but she endured it just because. Mixed signals. That’s all she ever liked to give him.

"I wouldn't worry, Shimizu. He's got a lot of energy and loves to play games but he's a good person. Tendou has a slightly sadistic streak which is what makes him so crazy." She commented, pulling a hand mirror out of her bag so she could check her makeup looked okay after a hard day at work. 

Asahi had been staring down at his phone with a smile on his face and only nodded in response at first. After a moment, he blinked and looked up at her. "Sorry yeah. Noya's already betting he can beat me in a drinking contest, so I think I'm definitely going to be taking part tonight." Usually Asahi didn't drink a lot, but under Noya's influence he could be a bit of a wild card. Getting to his feet, he stretched. "We just waiting for the love birds? I might head to my suite first if that's the case. God knows how long they're going to be."

He and Kiyoko were the only two who could get away with joking about Daichi and Suga's relationship.

“Yeah I think so. Just hope they don’t come out messy this time.” She laughed softly. She had to get ready for the dinner herself, but she’d rather relax a bit for now. She could dress herself later. Maybe a nice shirt and a skirt. Considering Tanaka was there, she wouldn’t wear a dress. He could be a bit extreme, under the influence. She shook her head at the thought. 

Nishinoya was as wild as Tanaka, in his own way. Every boy here was. After a while, she just noticed these things. All of them could be extremely random and crazy if they let loose. It’s a good thing they kept reigns on themselves.

"Who knows with those two. Speaking of love birds, I hope you are prepared for your weekly love confession once Tanaka gets drunk enough." Asahi smiled knowingly, giving her a look as he walked past. "Just saying! I'll meet you back down here in 10."

Shimizu laughed once again. Her laughs were always so cheery and bright. She’d be ready this time, just like every other time. He’d end up with her for the rest of the night, and in the morning, she’d have to go. By now, she had a personal set of keys to his place. She had been there enough times to drop him off, she knew the layout perfectly. It was almost sad. She didn’t mind it though. It was endearing in its own wild way.

*********

Whilst Kiyoko had gone to do something productive by letting the team know about the drinks that night, Hinata had played his usual trick of going to find the one person who he knew he could annoy. Ignoring Tsukshima and Yamaguchi who were talking in the corridor, he walked through to the locker room where he knew Kageyama would be hiding. Such a grump!

He was sitting there, sipping from a milk carton, completely unaware that Hinata was sneaking up on him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hinata yelled, coming out of nowhere and jumping onto the bench besides Kageyama. He always had far too much energy. "Daichi said we're going for drinks and he didn't say I couldn't come with so ha!" He stuck his tongue out teasingly. Technically, he was still a year too young to be drinking but considering they weren't exactly law-abiding citizens anyway, Daichi didn't mind too much.

Kageyama jumped, immediately ready to fight Hinata. He ended up just giving the other a small smack. 

“God, you’re so annoying. Learn to talk properly, dumbass. I’m just drinking right now.”

The smack only seemed to make Hinata laugh. "Yeah but like, drinking drinking. Not milk. I mean, who even drinks milk anymore." He pulled a face and leaned over to squeeze the carton so some of it splashed out over Kageyama's top.

Hinata paused, having not really meant to do that. "Uh- sorry?"

Kageyama groaned. This was one of his newer shirts. 

“Dumbass! You’re always doing shit like this! Hinata have you ever considered being _useful_ for once?“ He yelled at him. However, it was a moderately quiet yell. Had he yelled at full volume; he probably would’ve gotten in trouble. He tried cleaning it up, but he couldn’t really do that. 

“You want a job? Here’s a job! Go get me some paper towels!” Tobio was being overdramatic. He could always just wash the shirt. He was going to have to change clothes anyway if they were heading out. However, any reason to fight with Hinata was a good one.

"Hey I didn't mean it that time I swear!" Hinata yelled back, eyes watering ever so slightly. It wasn't like he was actually going to cry, but he hated being yelled at with any sort of seriousness and he was close enough to Tobio that being told off like that stirred his emotional side. Any scolding from Daichi, or even worse, Suga, always resulted in tears. 

He stomped off down the corridor, gathering some paper towels and some soap before coming back over where Kageyama was sitting. "Here!" He thrust the supplies in his direction before glaring. "You're a dick." Hinata pouted, flipping Kageyama off before storming off to the common area. Only Asahi, Kiyoko, Suga and Daichi actually lived in this building, but all of them had spare clothes and could use the locker rooms.

Kageyama watched Hinata start up. Oh god. He’s going off somewhere to cry. Now he has to go apologize. If Kiyoko or Sugawara found out he had yelled at Hinata again, Tobio would get in trouble. He shook his head, wiping himself off. He’s not a dick. He’s not _that_ rude right? He just took his time and job seriously. If Hinata didn’t do that, that was his problem. He’s twenty fucking years old and he still acts like a baby. He huffed before cleaning up and looking for Hinata. He’s got to apologize before anyone else finds out. Kageyama needs to seem mature to them, then maybe he’ll get raised a position.

The common room was empty when Hinata got to it, luckily.

There was a message on their casual group chat from Noya saying that he and Tanaka would meet them at the ramen place Daichi had announced that were going food so the ginger was all alone. He huffed out in a mixture of both annoyance and hurt. Being the youngest was starting to get old. At the same time though, he didn't know what to act older. He had such a short attention span and so much energy all the time. Compared to him, everyone else never seemed to do anything exciting. He pulled off his t-shirt and let it fall to the floor before looking through the collection of clothing stored in the cupboard. Maybe he could wear that button up shirt Suga had said he could borrow? That would certainly make him look more grown up! He slipped it on, fiddling with the buttons as he tried to keep the tears from his eyes.

Kageyama walked into the common rooms, sighing, and swallowing his pride before going in.

”Hinata? I wanted to apologize.” He mumbled, his hands in his pockets. He had his head down a bit. The other man really did seem hurt.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I hope you can forgive me.” He gave a quick bow to show his remorse. Hopefully, that satisfied Hinata. He didn’t want to do too much, or the carrot top might get a big head over it. He just wanted to express that he was sorry. He’d try not to let it happen again.

Hinata kept his back to Kageyama at first, and for a moment the black haired boy was sure his apology wouldn’t be enough.

Then Hinata spun around, a grin on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes "Never mind, that, how do I look? Do I look smart and sophisticated like senpai now?" He asked, twirling, and showing off the crisp white shirt that looked sweet, albeit a little too big with his skinny jeans. Maybe he should find a waist coat like the one's Daichi wore! Truth was, he was still hurting from what Kageyama said. The apology helped but that wasn't the point because they were all right. He wasn't useful.

Kageyama let out a soft sigh of relief. That meant Hinata was feeling better yes? He studied him for a moment, scrutinizing him. Then he came to a conclusion. ”You look smart. Nice enough. Maybe wear that more often.”

He thought Hinata looked handsome in that outfit, though he’d be damned if he ever admitted it. Tobio actually thought he looked good. It made him look pretty handsome. He wouldn’t mind seeing this look on Hinata more. 

Hinata beamed, feeling a little more confident. "Maybe I will! Oooh we should go shopping them!" He laughed, going towards the mirror to make sure that his unruly ginger hair was at least somewhat presentable before he turned back to Kageyama. 

"Anyway, you need to change too." He gave the stain on his shirt a pointed look, cheeks flushed from the earlier compliment.

"Oh yeah, I guess I do need to change…" Tobio murmured, running a hand through his hair.  
Hinata? Shopping? Kageyama would have to pass. He only shopped at the best minimalist places. He doubted Shoyo would enjoy shopping with him anyway. The little guy would find it boring and dull. Though, if they did go shopping together, he'd try not to complain too much. He hummed, deciding to look for a change of clothes. He didn't want to wear anything dumb, but he did need a shirt without a stain on it.

Before Hinata could reply, a voice made him squeak in surprise. "You two hanging out here then?" Tadashi asked softly, offering a smile at the two of them. Hinata jumped at the sound of a new voice, looking back and grinning at the other two newbies. 

"Yeah we're trying to look smart! Plus, I messed up Kageyama's shirt so he needs to change anyway." Kneeling down, Hinata started rifling through the pile of ties that had been discarded after one too many uses. He would look REALLY smart with one of those one. 

Yamaguchi laughed softly, pitying him as he watched Hinata trying to put on one. "That's a little formal for tonight, don't you think?" 

"We are only going for ramen first." Daichi's deep voice dominated the room when he spoke and it was Tadashi's turn to jump out of his skin.

Daichi and Suga both looked smart, but they were still only wearing jeans and a nice shirt each. Daichi's was black, like his jeans, and unbuttoned at the top, with the sleeves rolled up, whereas Suga was wearing a pale pink shirt with his black jeans, and a little black bow tie too. Their hands were brushing against one another as they stood together, making it obvious they'd been holding hands before they joined the others. 

"You all nearly ready to go?" Suga asked, smiling at them all.

Tsukishima nodded after letting out a 'tsk' at Hinata's behaviour. He looked at Kageyama's milk stain and snickered. How unprofessional. Looks like the two kids got into a fight again. Tobio rolled his eyes at Tsuki, discreetly flipping him off. They were rivals somewhat. Then he went back to looking for a good shirt to change into.

Kiyoko entered the room shortly after Koushi spoke, offering a quick nod. She had already changed into her nice outfit and was ready to go on and have some fun.

Asahi followed up behind Kiyoko, standing in a relaxed position with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. Out of all them, he was secretly looking forward to this the most.

"I'll be ready in a minute sir.." He found one and went to change privately. He never liked getting dressed in front of others, so it would take him an extra minute to catch up. It amazed him how Daichi and Suga could dress so comfortably and still be business-like. He hoped to achieve that standard one day. 

"No rush!" Sugawara waved him off, smiling as Kageyama dashed off to get changed into something a little smarter. He left Daichi's side to go and mess around with Hinata's outfit, and the two of them laughed a little together.

Daichi watched, his lips curling into a smile for the briefest of moments. Not alone, he focused his attention to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima then. "I'm glad you're coming along. I know things like these aren't usually your scene, but I like us all spending some time together when we have a job coming up. It usually strengthens our bonds, as long as you don't all start arguing with one another." He gave Kiyoko a look then, as they were both well accustomed to breaking up fights and arguments amongst their little family. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Daichi shook his head almost as though in disbelief.

"I think tonight will be a valuable experience. I have some friends I would like you all to meet."  
Tadashi held and squeezed Tsukishima's hand very briefly then, eyes flashing. So, it seemed he was right and that this wasn't going to be a chance meeting. Daichi and Kuroo had actually planned this it seemed.

Tsukishima blushed lightly at the contact. He thought he'd be accustomed to holding hands by now, but every time they did, he couldn't help but blush like a schoolgirl. Pathetic. He needs to get over himself.

He averted his eyes, enjoying the hand holding while it lasted. He might as well like it.   
Hopefully, he'd meet someone smart. Someone who maybe doesn't talk much. Even if they do happen to talk a lot, he won't mind it if they're a smart and reasonable person. And if Tadashi is there, he'll be fine. As long as he stays by Yamaguchi for the most part. It might be seen as clingy, but unless Tadashi personally complains he won't really care.

Kiyoko looked around. They really were one happy family. Not really, but close enough. This is the closest thing she has to a family relationship, so she'll treasure it. After a brief look around, you really could tell that they were close. Close enough to be family, but not quite there.

Nishinoya was with Tanaka. They had already made it to the place and had started off their fun early. Of course, Noya was mostly holding out until Asahi and the others came around. It wouldn't be much longer, hopefully. He couldn't wait to really let loose.


End file.
